Galone's Valentine
by AULOVE
Summary: Canon after Mockingjay. Gale Hawthorne is alone and living in District Two. What happens when his ex-girlfriends sign him up for a contest for a date? Humor Rated M for Language. Everlark Paring / Gale & Delly Paring
1. Chapter 1

**Galone Valentine's is based off an advert on Tumblr featuring a guy who looks like Gale and it got my little gray cells fired up. Thank you to Caryn for betaing.**

 **Canon after Epilogue.**

 **PS I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

The alarm clock went off. Its harsh buzzing sound did its intended job, annoying Gale Hawthorne awake.

"Ggrrrr," Gale grunted, slapping his hand on the snooze button. There was a time in his youth when Gale was wide awake at this time, ready to go hunting with Katniss, his old hunting partner. He turned onto his back, covering his face with his arm. He hadn't seen Katniss in two years.

The last time he'd seen her she'd shot President Coin. Gale had no idea Katniss would kill Alma Coin. But he was a bad person—his bombs that he helped design killed all of those children, including Primrose. He felt guilty, and though he should have helped out at her trial, he hid and did nothing to help her. Gale hadn't heard of Katniss in over two years, but she was always with him—he loved her in his own way. Love is and was a tough thing for him, he kept his heart guarded.

He grimaced and got up as the alarm went off again. He swung his long, lean legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his face. It'd been two years since he was given a 'cushy job' in the same district he had helped bring down to its knees during the war. The sentiments toward him in the District were less-than-friendly.

His own mother refused to live with him, choosing to go to District Four with Katniss' mother. He was alone—he'd tried dating Cressida, but she wanted to put her career first, plus she didn't want children. Then he'd dated Johanna, but when she threw an ax at him, that ended that relationship.

His communication device went off. Gale rubbed his eyes as he picked it up. It was from Delly Cartwright, his administrative assistant. Because of his temper he had a hard time maintaining a secretary until Delly moved to the district with her brother Daniel.

There was a medical program that was helping Daniel with his post-traumatic stress disorder. Daniel had been greatly affected by the war, having been an eyewitness to the destruction of the town and many of Seam homes in District Twelve. Daniel couldn't function on a day-to-day basis, and, like many, he slept very little at night, causing Delly to suffer from lack of sleep.

He read out loud, "Gale I cocked in late this morning." Gale burst out laughing at her message. Delly was often the highlight of his day. He texted back "okay," but didn't tell her she forgot the 'L'. She'd be too mortified.

He got up and turned on his television—the meteorologist was giving the weather forecast for the week. Gale didn't bother turning on the lights in his room since it was just him in his apartment. The jarring light in the bathroom made him wince. He sighed as he glanced at himself in the medicine-cabinet mirror. He was only 22 years old. Most would say in the prime of his life. But night after night he came back to his apartment to eat a can of soup.

Gale took his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. As he listened to the TV he mindlessly began setting up his day. Then he heard, "Don't have a date on Valentine's Day? Calling all the single ladies to apply for Galone's Valentine's Day. Gale Hawthorne needs a date on Valentine's Day, and you could be it.…"

Gale walked out to his darkened bedroom to stare at the television, his toothbrush loosely hanging from his lips. He was dumbfounded. He took his toothbrush out of his mouth slowly. Caesar Flickerman filled the screen.

Caesar was dressed entirely in shiny pink. His hair was the brightest thing in the room. He was animatedly speaking through the TV. "Ladies, time hasn't run out... you still have an opportunity to send in your submission to win a date with District Two's most Eligible Bachelor, Gale Hawthorne. This Friday, we will select the best candidates to be Galone's Valentines!"

The screen flashed a picture of him with the words in bright red: "Galone's Valentine."

"The odds can be in your favor, but only if you send in your application. And remember only the top candidates will be chosen to meet Gale, and you, the audience, will pick the lucky girl he goes out with on Valentine's Day."

The TV flashed to another commercial about puppies. Gale rushed into the bathroom, throwing his toothbrush in the sink and rinsing out his mouth. He felt embarrassed and madder than a bear trying to hibernate. The picture they had used was taken by one person, and she had the ability to do this. Gale grabbed his phone to call Cressida, but she was calling him. "Cressida," he began, but he didn't get to speak.

"Gale, we want to do an exclusive with you. Isn't it fabulous! When can I schedule you for a chat? This is going to great. Johanna's idea was too good to pass up."

Gale hung up on her and called Jo— it went to voicemail. His hands shook as he listened to her message. "JOHANNA!" He breathed heavily for a second before he regained control of his voice. "How the hell could you do this to me?" Gale wanted to yell and curse her out, but he didn't and instead hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Four days later Gale had finally managed to track down Johanna Mason.

The most surprising thing about his little investigation was to discover Jo wasn't in the wilds of her home district or the District Eleven or Eight. Gale found her in District Two. The entire time Jo was right underneath Gale's nose. Jo was in a committed relationship with a man who convinced her to continue her treatments. Together they moved to District Two. Jo went to the same clinic Daniel went to. Gale was happy Jo's new boyfriend understood Johanna needed to seek treatment to deal with the trauma of the Games and the war. Jo's new boyfriend was an average unassuming man who worshiped the ground Johanna walked on. Gale was picking up Daniel for Delly when he spotted Jo and her new beau.

Jo walked up to him and said 'heard you were looking for me.' Gale shook his head in the affirmative. Jo wasn't scary she was just commanding. When he dated Jo those few brief weeks she was the one clearly in charge in the relationship. She laughed at his scowl. Gale told her they needed to talk, and they agreed she would come to his office the next day. She'd shown up but they were at a deadlock.

Gale didn't want to do the nearly two-hour show, he'd have to give up control. He couldn't plan it or who he went out with. His life was already controlled by his job. This was one aspect wasn't giving up control on. He was being stubborn.

"Come on, Gale, face it. You're alone," Jo barked at him. "You haven't dated anyone since we were together, and I know I'm hard to get over, but you've got to move on. I have to say Gale and alone smooshed together are rather clever."

"Jo you've made me the laughing stock of the Security Council," Gale ground out between his teeth. Jo blabbed it to Cressida, who then told Plutarch. He'd been barraged by Caesar and Plutarch about coming up to the Capitol. The press was having a field day with him. He hated the attention, hated the cameras and the coverage. He couldn't go home—yesterday night he went home with Delly and played games with Daniel all night long.

Delly came in through the door with a tray of coffee, making such a loud noise even Jo was startled.

"Sorry, I thought you might need some coffee." Gale noticed Delly turned pink at the stare Jo gave her, though Delly kept on advancing, putting the coffee on the table. She fixed him a cup just the way Gale loved it—two teaspoons of sugar, one teaspoon of non-dairy creamer.

"Thank you, Delly," Gale murmured.

"Look, let's ask Little Miss Sunshine here," Jo said. "Delly, what do you think of Galone Valentine's?"

Delly's blue eyes opened up wide. "Well, if he wants to do it, then he should."

"Really, Delly," Jo said. "Tell Gale the truth."

"Honestly, I haven't ever heard you say 'I'm out on a date,' and I've been here over six months. I remember back home, you always took girls to the Slag Heap. You always had girls drooling over you. Now you go home and most times spend the weekend doing nothing but listening to me go on and on about Daniel."

Gale frowned, wondering why Delly would know what he did back then. They hadn't even been in the same grade. "Delly, I don't mind listening to you," he said. Delly didn't have anyone to confide in, and he was willing to listen. Daniel kept her up most nights with his nightmares, and when he came home from the hospital Gale didn't mind coming over to help Daniel acclimate. He and Delly had become quasi-friends. "Besides, I'm fine. I don't really need anything right now."

Jo leaned over his desk. "No, you're not. Look, even Brainless and Loverboy are hooking up."

"No, they're not," Gale shook his head. He knew Katniss and Peeta had been forced together and shared the bond of the Games. Gale also knew that Katniss felt she owed Peeta because they didn't rescue him from the Quell Arena—however, he knew Katniss didn't want any romantic entanglements. "Katniss said she'd never marry, never have children. She told me she didn't have time for romance."

"Ha!" Jo laughed. "You're delusional if you think they aren't together. We all know Katniss had the hots for Peeta." Jo got a devilish look on her face. "I bet you she's riding his breadstick as we speak." Jo then sat on the edge of his desk. "Bet you they're moving on and you're stuck here."

Gale wasn't willing to accept this. He shot a look at Delly, who shook her head _no_. Gale narrowed his eyes.

"Peeta's back in 12. Trust me, Gale they're together," Delly said, "Peeta wouldn't leave Katniss by herself. He'd want to be with her, and she'd want to be with him."

Jo picked at her fingernail, looking bored. "Let's do a road trip to District Twelve and find out if Katniss and Peeta are together."

Gale looked at Delly, his anger getting the best of him. "Fine, I'll do it."

Jo grinned.

"But on one condition." Gale leveled a look at Jo meant to intimate her, though he doubted if it worked. "If Catnip, who swore she wouldn't get married and wouldn't have kids, is with Peeta, I'll do this stupid dating game. If she's not, you figure out a way to get me out of this jam."

"Delly, I guess we're going to District Twelve tonight!" Jo slapped her hand on the desk and gave Gale a deadly look. He sat back, knowing he was going to win.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip was necessary now that there was a bet to be won.

"Delly, call the station, reserve three tickets," Gale said leaning over the desk glaring at Johanna.

"Three?" Delly normally didn't question him. Her wide pale blue eyes though glanced at him for answers.

"You're coming with me, oh wait what about Daniel?" Gale had forgotten about her brother. Once competitive side roared to life it was hard for him not to focus in on anything else. But the look Delly gave him made him feel embarrassed. He couldn't afford to lose another friend. His voice softened, "Can you come, will Daniel come?"

Delly grinned, "Yeah I can make it, boss."

Gale waited until Delly was gone until he turned on Johanna, "Don't you have someone else to torture?"

Jo took his pen and threw it clear across the room it impeded into the wall.

Sometimes he forgot Jo was the Victor who tricked everyone into thinking she was diminutive until she killed them. He cleared his throat, "Why don't you go downstairs and have a free sandwich on me."

"Now you're starting to act sociable," Jo laughed and left.

Gale sat in his chair plotting. Everything had to go to plan. Nothing could go awry, as it was he know as the hated laughingstock in the district. Gale trusted no one except for Delly, who was such a good person. Much the way Peeta was before the Capitol scrambled his brain, and turned him in a monster. Standing up he thought of Katniss.

He knew his Catnip, knew she had no intention of falling in love. She told him after he confessed his love that she didn't have time for that. she wouldn't choose to be with a half-mad boy who could killer. Nope he was confident.

Delly broke his concentration, her voice came over his communicator, "Sorry to interrupt, Gale, I've got the tickets but we have to leave soon."

"Do you your magic Delly, " Gale answered.

Gale was determined to reach District Twelve that same day. Some shuffling of schedule's had to be done so that they could leave immediately. Fortunately for Gale, Delly could come along. She didn't have to worry about her brother since he was participating in a four-day group counseling over the weekend. Johanna didn't anything as long as Gale footed the bill.

They boarded the express train that would take them to District Twelve. Gale brooded about his bet, Johanna flirted with the steward and Delly stared out of the window.

It was night by the time Gale, Jo, and Delly reached the Victors' Village. The plan was simple: go up to the door and knock and ask. But, oddly enough, the only house lit up was Haymitch's house.

Gale looked up at the houses and saw one with a window open. "I think that's Peeta's house."

"How do you know?" Jo asked.

Gale was about to tell them he knew about the window because Katniss had said Peeta always slept with it open, but he clamped his mouth shut. He scowled and muttered, "Never mind."

"That's Katniss house," Delly said.

It wasn't late, only nine in the evening, and they began to move across the street to Katniss' house. As they moved across the street, they heard the soft moan of woman floating through the air. It came from Peeta's open window, descending upon them like a quilted blanket. It was followed by another groan, then another higher-pitched sound, then a string of repeated, "Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ahs…."

Gale was about to say that wasn't Katniss, but the sounds kept growing.

Jo slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

Delly turned red, "Could that be them?"

Gales face became stormy. He whispered, "You don't know if that's them—"

" _Tell me what you want Katniss_?" Peeta's demanding question settled the matter immediately.

"Please, ah, ah, ah, ah, please, please…" Katniss exclaimed, then there was a soft moan and a mumble.

More erotic feminine noises floated through the night air, winding themselves around the trio, who stood open-mouth gazing up at the window.

"KATNISS, SAY MY NAME!" Peeta's gruff male voice commanded.

Katniss shouted, " _PEETA_!," followed by a pleasure-filled scream and a low male grunt that sounded like Katniss name.

It was clear that the scream and grunt meant they'd finished together. The silence descended around them until they heard Haymitch laugh, "This is a quiet night for them."

Gale's shoulders slumped. Not only was he wrong, but now he had to go and do Galone's Valentine's date.

* * *

A month later Katniss sat on the sofa, her head on Peeta's shoulder. "What's the premise?" Katniss asked.

"It's a contest of sorts," Peeta glanced over his shoulder at Katniss. "The show picked fifteen women from all of the submissions. Based on their talent and the answer to the question Cesar asks. The pool is narrowed to five, and during the whole show Gale's trapped in that booth."

Katniss' eyes widened. "He doesn't get to meet them?"

"Nope." Peeta shook his head. "He gets only five minutes to ask questions to the final five."

Katniss whistled.

"At the end of the show there's a 48-hour window to vote for their favorite candidate, where they'll go on their date, what they'll wear. On Valentine's Day Gale gets to meet his date."

Katniss shook her head sadly. "I can't believe they're doing to Gale what they did to us."

"I feel bad for the guy," Peeta said as he watched the TV screen.

Katniss looked to Peeta, once more glad she'd chosen her dandelion in the spring. He was empathetic even to Gale. "Peeta," she kissed him on the neck. "Turn off the TV."

Katniss knelt on the floor, wedged between Peeta's legs, in front of his crotch.

"Katniss," he softly questioned.

She purred her reply.

Peeta turned off the TV, wishing the best of luck for Gale and his Galone's Valentine's. He hoped one day Gale would find a love his own.


End file.
